sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bitwa płomieni miłości! Mars kontra Koan
Bitwa płomieni miłości! Mars kontra Koan (jap. 愛の炎の対決! マーズVSコーアン Mezame yo nemureru bishōjo! Mamoru no kunō) – 24 (70) odcinek drugiej serii anime, w którym dochodzi do walki Sailor Mars z Koan. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 2 października 1993 roku. Opis odcinka Wiseman powiadamia Rubeusa, że Książę Dimande nie jest zadowolony z jego postępów. Tymczasem Rei Hino i Yūichirō są razem na zakupach. Chłopak nosi mnóstwo toreb i narzeka, że przez to nic nie widzi. Rei denerwuje jego niezdarność. Na domiar złego chłopak wpada na ciemnowłosą kobietę (Rei i jej towarzysz nie wiedzą, że to Koan). Koan jest oburzona. Gdy odchodzi, Yūichirō jeszcze długo za nią patrzy. Po powrocie Koan rozmawia z Rubeusem. Chcąc mu się przypodobać, daje mu drogi flakon perfum. Mężczyzna zgniata buteleczkę i mówi, że chyba za mocno ścisnął. Koan jest bardzo przykro. Rubeus wysyła ją z misją: podobno obok Świątyni Hikawa ma pojawić się „Króliczek”. Zadaniem Koan jest jej szybkie wyeliminowanie. Kobieta zajmuje się jednak poprawianiem makijażu, myśli, że dla Rubeusa musi stać się jeszcze piękniejsza, bo na pewno ją kocha, tylko traktuje chłodno, by ją zmobilizować. Rubeus jest zniecierpliwiony, stwierdza, że to nie czas na robienie makijażu. Nakazuje Koan, by nie tracić czasu, zabiła wszystkie dziewczynki, które będą chociaż przypominały „Króliczka”. Tymczasem Makoto i Minako spędzają czas w kawiarni. Towarzyszą im Artemis i Luna. Dziewczyny mówią, że siedzenie w takim miejscu z kotami jest nieeleganckie i narzekają, że nie mają co robić. Ami znów się uczy, chociaż jest niedziela, więc Usagi poszła do Rei czytać mangi. Tymczasem do Rei i Usagi, które kłócą się, ponieważ Usagi marnuje czas na czytanie komiksów, przychodzi sprzedawczyni kosmetyków, która w rzeczywistości jest Koan. Mówi, że po użyciu tych specyfików dziewczyny od razu zdobędą wymarzonych chłopaków, o ile już ich nie mają. Usagi odpowiada, że już ma, na co Rei przypomina jej niezbyt taktownie, że Mamoru z nią zerwał. Po chwili dodaje jednak, żeby się nie martwiła i mu zaufała. Koan ma na ten temat inne zdanie. Uważa, że tak łatwo chłopak nie wróci do Usagi. Dziewczyna się załamuje. Tymczasem Koan mówi, że powinna już iść skoro dziewczyny nie kupują od niej kosmetyków. Pyta czy w pobliżu są jakieś małe dziewczynki, bo sprzedaje też kosmetyki dla dzieci. Rei odpowiada przecząco. Koan wychodzi i stwierdza, że musi jeszcze trochę poczekać aż „Króliczek” się pojawi. Usagi też postanawia już iść, po drodze spotyka Chibiusę, która wybiera się do Rei. Usagi upomina dziewczynkę by nie czytała komiksów u Rei, na to ta bezczelnie odpowiada, że niby dlaczego skoro jej „starsza siostra” to właśnie robiła. Usa złości się, że jej „siostra” jest taka niegrzeczna, po czym biegnie na autobus. Koan uznaje, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu więc rzuca się na Chibiusę. Ale Yūichirō słyszy je krzyk i postanawia interweniować. Robi to... uderzając Koan miotłą w głowę. Koan, wściekła, atakuje chłopaka. Rei próbuje mu pomóc, oboje się oddalają. Koan atakuje Rei, ale dziewczyna zostaje ochroniona przez Yūichirō. Rei po chwili zmienia się w Sailor Mars i używa ataku Burning Mandala. Niestety walka jest zacięta. Koan używa swojej mocy, by uderzyć leżącego bezwładnie Yūichirō. Sailor Mars poświęca się i odsuwa chłopaka, raniąc się w nogę. Przeciwniczka jest rozbawiona tą sytuacją, mówi że Rei jest głupia, skoro pomaga mężczyźnie, którego nawet nie kocha. Wojowniczka uświadamia sobie jak bliski jest jej ten człowiek i mówi,że chce mu podziękować za jego szczerość. Pojawia się Tuxedo Kamen i zabiera Chibiusę w bezpieczne miejsce. Przybywa także Rubeus. Koan zostaje trafiona. Nie wie, że to Rubeus ją zaatakował i podejrzewa o to Sailor Mars. Ta jednak mówi jej, co się w rzeczywistości stało. Kobieta próbuje wyjaśnić ukochanemu, jaki jest dla niej ważny, ale ten ją wyśmiewa. Gdy odchodzi, pojawiają się Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter i Venus. Koan jest zrozpaczona i wszystkich obwinia za swoje nieszczęście. Krzyczy, że straciła wszystko. Ponieważ atakuje wojowniczki, Sailor Jupiter chce ją uderzyć. Ale Sailor Mars osłania Koan. Pociesza ją, że nie wszystko jest stracone i że może jeszcze zacząć wszystko od początku. Prosi Sailor Moon, by zmieniła Koan w zwyczajną kobietę. Czarodziejka z Księżyca używa mocy Srebrnego Kryształu, by tego dokonać. Koan wszystko się układa i zostaje przyjaciółką Rei. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa – Kae Araki * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Yūichirō Kumada – Bin Shimada * Rubeus – Wataru Takagi * Koan – Wakana Yamazaki * Wiseman – Eiji Maruyama * Sprzedawczyni – Hiromi Nishikawa Galeria Zapowiedź odc70.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep70 1.jpg Ep70 2.jpg Ep70 3.jpg Ep70 4.jpg Ep70 5.jpg Ep70 6.jpg Ep70 7.jpg Ep70 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Czarodziejka z Marsa kontra Kermesite. * Czarodziejka z Jowisza podczas wykonywania ataku zamiast powiedzieć "Błyskawice, grzmoty ku pomocy!" powiedziała "Potęgo ognia!" en:A Battle of the Flames of Love! Mars vs Koan de:Arme Kermesite Kategoria:Odcinki drugiej serii